


Close

by BossBot97



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dom!Jazz, Dubcon play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of M/M/M, Seal Fetish, Self-Bondage, Sub!Wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBot97/pseuds/BossBot97





	Close

Soundwave hung spread out in the magnetic field for several hours. He knew the field would block his signal, just as he knew no one knew where he went. Except Jazz. Jazz knew he was here. Jazz set him up. The monochrome mech was lurking, he knew.

Once the night cycle set upon them, Jazz began prowling around the bound mech. "Jazz: Will help?" Soundwave asked, unable to restrain himself any longer.

The Ops mech paused. "Jazz: will think about it." 

Soundwave offlined his optics in defeat. He was at the Autobot's mercy, and he knew it. After several minutes, "Soundwave: will do anything. Soundwave: is pleading." Jazz loved his words. Words have power.

"You're pleading? Doesn't sound like you want free that badly."

Soundwave held his peace a few minutes more. "Begging. Soundwave: is begging." Then he started to tear up. Jazz took pity on the mech, softly wiping his tears away. "I've got one price, mech. A 'face."

"Jazz: wishes to interface with me?"

"Yup. Just one little 'face. Show me you at your weakest, and I'll let you go."

"Soundwave: accepts." He nodded slightly against the field. "Soundwave: does not find seals worth more than freedom."

"Seals?" 

"All three. Soundwave: is untouched."

A broad smile drew across his captor's face. "Soundwave: will do nicely." Jazz purred. He lowered the mag field to where Soundwave had control of his frame, but his signals were still scrambled. 

Soundwave knelt before his captor. "Jazz: preferred position?" 

"Grab your ankles. Bend your back. There you go, pretty. Now, spread your knees and tie yourself there."

"Query: tie?"

"Yes. With your tentacles. And open your panels. Both of them." When Soundwave obeyed, his spike was pressing against its seal and his valve seal was damp. Jazz situated himself between the bound mech's knees and softly dragged his digits over Soundwave's chassis until he reached the bulging seal. "You may feel a slight pinch." Jazz smirked at his captive, then pressed hard on the spike seal.

Soundwave screamed as first Jazz's digit, then his own spike, tore through the seal. The pain immediately gave way to pleasure when Jazz wrapped his mouth around the newly revealed purple metal and sucked hard. Barely two more tugs from that powerful maw had Soundwave's overload ripped from him. That sweet, sweet first flow wasn't there, but the mech taking him in didn't expect it. 

Giving Soundwave a chance to recover, Jazz immediately went for the second bared seal. He sloppily made love to it, pressing Soundwave's own transfluid into the unbroken mesh. Soundwave could only gasp and rock into it. A flick to his exterior node had him riding the wave of a second overload. Jazz plunged his spike into the spasming valve, not its first, and reveled in the pressure required to break the seal.

"Ah.. Soundwave... Perfect... All for me..." Jazz drove himself to overload in Soundwave's valve, triggering a third overload in the other mech. Soundwave panted as Jazz pulled out, the purple mech's spike straining, repressurized. Jazz trailed a digit up the quivering metal. 

"Need something?"

"Soundwave: ... Can leave?"

"No." Jazz chuckled. "My valve hasn't gotten any action. Your mouth, or your spike?" 

Jazz knew Soundwave would never reveal himself in that manner, but it never hurt to ask.

"Spike: please."

Jazz smiled. "Hands above your helm, tentacles where I can see them and off me. Legs straight." Soundwave obeyed him, totally debauched. "Perfect." Jazz kneeled over him, feet and hands holding Soundwave's frame down. He just brushed the outer lips of his valve over his captive's spike. Any bucking attempts to take him in moved him as well, dripping lubricants over the pressurized purple spike. 

Once Soundwave stilled to his satisfaction, Jazz slid down his spike, one infuriating centimeter at a time. At the base, he pleasurably clenched his valve around the invader.

Soundwave softly brushed Jazz's face with a tentacle. "Love you." Jazz kissed him gently.

"Love you too. Now put your tentacle back." Jazz flashed a smirk at him. Soundwave laid his tentacle back on the ground obediently. Jazz slowly rose himself nearly off Soundwave's spike before crashing back down with all of his slight weight. Their cries mingled in the dusky surroundings. Jazz gathered himself up to crash down again, falling into a rhythm. Soon, Soundwave brought his hands to Jazz's hips, pulling him down, and bent his knees, giving him leverage to thrust up into that tight valve.

"Jazz is perfect." A break in Soundwave's monotone threw Jazz over the edge, with Soundwave himself not far behind.

Jazz lay slumped over his lover. He drew Soundwave into a gentle kiss. "Soundwave: perfect," he murmured. The Ops mech purred softly, bringing out cleaning cloths and gently cleansing their sensitized equipment. The unlikely pair laid together for recharge, wishing for their third.


End file.
